Struggling in the Grass
Fans! ,M E Flameheart here! [[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] Eh, I have no idea how to do this I like the story tho .-. LittleLilyBird O yea Help stop bulliyng! Contact us HECK YEAH THIS IS MY FAVORITE FANFICTION! It won't let me sign tho ;-; sooooo here's my made-up siggy! - Briarwing.Says.REEEEE Prologue The thorn was stuck on little kit's paw, but she did not cared. Anger had taken over her. Thorn stuck on her heart was much more hurting. "Here, little one. Come on, I'll treat you," cream, old she-cat meowed softly. "How do I believe you?" Little kit asked, feeling suspicious. Old she-cat smiled. "Bravekit, I won't do any harm to you, little one. Why should I harm you, when I am medicine cat, and you're just a little kit who needs help?" Tears came to Bravekit's eyes. She was the runt of the nursery, even though Calmrain, one of the oldest queens, had taken care of her, she missed her parents. They had died when Bravekit and Wavekit were born. "Fallingflower, why am I the runt of the nursery? Why no one likes me? Why didn't Grassstar made me an apprentice? Splashkit became Splashpaw, but not me! Why?" Bravekit choked out. (A/N: Ooh! Grassstar has triple Ss in his name!) "Little one, young ones don't know that you're valuable. That is a thing that only old ones know," Fallingflower smiled, and placed soothing herb on her wound. "Is it true?" Bravekit stared at Fallingflower with pleading eyes. Fallingflower laughed. "Of course, Bravekit. Now, get some sleep." Chapter One Cats were chattering with loud, surprised voices. I (Bravekit) saw familiar white tabby tom and Fallingflower. "Grassstar, I wish to mentor Bravekit." White tabby meowed firmly. "Right, this is just unfair. Bravekit had enough discrimination," Fallingflower and Calmrain spoke out. I had no idea whether Hailfrost, the white tabby--and also our deputy liked me. I remembered what Fallingflower had said when I was a kit. Now, I am 11 moons old, and that old geezer Grassstar is not even caring about me, but I do not care. I did not wanted people to care. (A/N: Hailfrost is nickname of my former mentor, she is very nice) Leaf brushed my pelt as I returned to my own den that I built, with help of Calmrain. I wonder why others hate me. Am I a bad cat? I fell into deep, deep sleep. In my dream, I saw flashes of my mother. She was smiling brightly. Before I could murmur something out, I transported into another dream, this time with golden and black she-cat staring down at me. "Who are you?" I asked. "Prospectheart." The cat answered. "I know you! You were dead doing a noble thing... I just can't recall what you did." Prospectheart smiled. " I used to be discriminated when I was young. What you need to do is show your true heart. Trust me, Bravekit." "But Grassstar and this Clan is so stubborn!" I cried out. "That is something I cannot handle. I'm sorry." Prospectheart made sympathetic face. Chapter Two Calmrain prodded me up. She was next to Hailfrost, her face wearing a big grin. "So, am I Bravepaw now?" "of course! Your training starts in this very moment!" Hailfrost smiled. I stood up, groomed my pelt once, and stared directly on Hailfrost's eyes. "Time to go." I said tersely. We padded out of the camp, feeling glares from all the cats in the camp. Fallingflower sent me a wink, and I smiled for first time since one moon ago. "Well, let's start with basic. First, you'll learn how to hunt," Hailfrost explained. "This, is called Hunting Crouch. You crouch, and get ready to pounce." I found a bird. I got ready to pounce, and when the wind stopped, I pounced. "Nice catch, Bravepaw! That's called thrush," Hailfrost praised me. "Hailfrost, what was your purpose of being my mentor?" I asked, filled with curiosity. "Well," Hailfrost meowed softer. "Your parents selected me as your godfather, and also... I am the deputy. I am supposed to look after young but betrayed ones... Like you." Tears welled up in my eyes. I blinked my eyes, and eventually tears went away. Chapter Three I knew I have a few whose I can share my giant thrush and my mouse. I went to Fallingflower's den to give her the mouse. "Well thank you, Bravepaw," Fallingflower mewed. Hailfrost entered the den and looked at my thrush. "Wanna share?" I asked. "Sure! I'll bring Calmrain." Soon, Calmrain padded into the den, bringing her little kits with her. Calmrain's mate, Shadowshine, had died a long time ago, and I felt those kits were little like me. I loved them. They loved me back, but they didn't had their father. Like me, but I didn't had any parents. But I had Hailfrost, Calmrain, the kits, and Fallingflower. Calmrain's kits' names were Shinekit the tom, Couragekit the she-cat, (named after me!) and Rainkit the she-cat. They smiled at me gratefully as I nudged them toward my thrush. "What are you doing?" A voice thundered. Hailfrost blocked me defensively. "We are sharing Bravepaw's thrush and mouse, Grassstar." he said firmly. "Do you have any problem with that?" Grassstar backed away a little. Just a little, but I could see it. "Well--I--" "If you have any more business in here, tell me, ''not Hailfrost. I'm in charge of this den." Fallingflower meowed. "Never mind," then he turned away and padded out of the den. "Whoa, Fallingflower, Hailfrost, that was AWESOME!" Rainkit said. Chapter Four It was night. Hailfrost nudged me playfully toward the Apprentices' den, and I shot a glance at him. "Why?" I asked. "You're apprentice! You're supposed to sleep in there." "Okay..." I replied, unsure of what is going to happen next, and I padded toward the den. I saw other apprentices, including my sister, Wavepaw. "Ha! Who is it? A refugee with no mother and father," Cloudpaw, the biggest apprentice, teased me. I just went past him, and settled down on the only nest available; the one in the corner. It was cold and dry, but I didn't really cared. Wavepaw did nothing; she just stared at me sadly as I glared at her. Cloudpaw snarled at me. "Oh yeah refugee, keep glaring at my future mate and I'll rip your eyes off!" He threatened. "Stop, Cloudpaw! You're not my future mate!" Wavepaw meowed, her face red. Other apprentice, Treepaw, just paid attention and did nothing. "Oh yes, I am" Cloudpaw hissed. "You're turning like your darned sister! Oh my StarClan, what's gotten into you?" Then he pounced, trying to get me. I dodged out of the way, not even scared a bit. As I leaped onto Cloudpaw, Wavepaw pounced onto me. "What are you doing?!" I shrieked. "Bravepaw, stop! You'll just get in trouble. You know Grassstar hates you!" she turned to Cloudpaw and hissed, "stay out of my sister's way, or ''you'll ''get in trouble." Cloudpaw growled, but said nothing. I padded out of the den. Wavepaw followed me. But I ignored her completely, as if she is invisible. ''Invisible... Invisible? ''Maybe... '' Chapter Five Invisible. That's the word that I was looking for all along. l was completely stupid! Maybe, my parents weren't dead after all! They turned invisible by some sort of StarClanny-thingy. But I can never get my hopes up. I never did. I am fueled by sadness, rage, and depression. I didn't know that a thing called "Hopes"ever existed, anyway. I settled down in the grassy meadow, watching as the sun began to set. I checked if Wavepaw was still following me, but she wasn't. When I looked back , someone else was following me. White tabby fur, blazing green eyes... Hailfrost. "This is my favorite place ever," he said. "You know, When other cats are being mean to you." I don't say anything. "Sunset is beautiful, isn't it?" Hailfrost has this indescribable look in his eyes. Hope? Sadness? "Yeah. True..."I murmur. "You know what?" Hailfrost says in a somewhat cheerful voice. "I like you!" I smile. "What's tomorrow's assignment?" Suddenly I have a strange feeling that Hailfrost is regretting something. But then again, Hailfrost have nothing to regret. He is a total good guy. "Tomorrow, we will learn how to fight." Chapter Six I scoop Hailfrost's legs from under him. I smile triumphantly. But than again, I can't waste my time smiling and doing some stupid things. I dodge as Hailfrost lung for me. Then I swat his nose, claws sheathed. For one brisk moment, I think I win. Suddenly, Hailfrost pounces, and I am knocked to the side, unconscious. I let out an angry growl, and I wake up in Fallingflower's den. "Sorry, Bravepaw! I didn't mean to..." Hailfrost stammers. I catch my chance, pouncing onto him and pretending to claw at his throat. "Ha! I win!" I say. Hailfrost and Fallingflower smiles. Then, Grassstar marches into the den.Category:Peroncat's story